


浓夏日长 番外三 摩天轮

by Mrppp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrppp/pseuds/Mrppp





	浓夏日长 番外三 摩天轮

季琛站在一群叽叽喳喳的小孩子中间，心情有些复杂。

“你说周末的带我出来散心，就是来这儿？”

一个小男孩唰地跑过去又唰地跑过来，把李泽承撞得东倒西歪的，他关掉购票的app，“你不喜欢吗？”

季琛失笑，“我都20了，还玩这个呢？幼不幼稚啊。”

“那天你在高架桥上......”

季琛想起来了，一个星期前他和李泽承开车出门，车刚爬上高架，老远地看见游乐场的摩天轮在缓慢旋转着，他看着窗外叹了一句，“原来摩天轮这么高啊，也不知道坐一圈要多久。”

“那天啊...”

就算季琛只是无意识那么一说，但活了20年没玩过这些东西，他还是有些心痒痒的，“行，走吧，先去玩什么？”

“你决定。”

“我还是第一次来这种地方，先给爷挑个刺激的，哈哈！”

说出这句话的时候，季琛根本没有想到李泽承真正的目的是什么。

从海盗船上下来的时候，季琛只是有点晕乎，他摇了摇脑袋，“太好玩了吧！继续！”

李泽承也不说话，喂人喝了口水就拉着人排队去了。

等爬下跳楼机的时候季琛已经有点撑不住了，三小时前吃进去的午饭现在闹着要出来，嘴唇白得没有一点血色，脑袋顶在李泽承背上干呕。

李泽承有些于心不忍，转过身把人抱在身侧，手掌拍着胸膛给季琛顺气，“不行了？别玩这些了，我们去做摩天轮。”

说什么都行，就是不能说一个男人不行，季琛啪啪两下拍拍腮帮子，鼓起没二两肉的胸脯，“谁说我不行了！走，过山车。”

李泽承故意没去扶他，看人跌跌撞撞蛇形前进，抬手推了推眼镜。

季琛是从过山车上跌下来的，一跌就跌进人怀里了。

他眨眨眼睛，满天空的星星，十分生气地给了李泽承一掌，“怎么回事！都是人，你怎么不晕。”

就算脸色再青，季琛的手也跟个铁掌似的，一扇下来能把李泽承打个闷哼，但是兴奋把痛感冲淡了不少。

往季琛嘴里塞了一颗早就准备好的奶糖，李泽承一言不发半抱着人往摩天轮的方向走。

季琛迷迷糊糊的，满脑子都是坐过山车灌进去的风，晕得找不着北，李泽承不架着他，他就往下瘫，两只脚像踩在棉花上一样软塌塌的，忍着不适让李泽承把他挪来挪去。

摩天轮一直是游乐场最有人气的项目，排队长龙可以绕几个圈，特别晚上灯一开，五光十色的转盘挂着一个个小车，非主流是非主流了点吧，但是浪漫。

李泽承早就料到了这样的情况，揽着季琛就往vip通道走。

没等五分钟，季琛就被李泽承扶进了摩天轮里。

“这里很安静，只有我们两个人，琛琛，就在里面休息一下，好不好？”

季琛脑子还没清醒，根本没听懂李泽承的暗示。

摩天轮是半透明的，膝盖以上都是玻璃，他看着窗外游乐园的霓虹圆灯，红的绿的蓝的，在他还一片花里胡哨的眼睛里像一圈圈云雾，像光晕，煞是好看，季琛趴在玻璃上傻笑，“呵呵，行，咱们就在这里休息一会儿。”

李泽承从身后抱住趴在玻璃上的季琛，手掌开始不规矩地游走，哄他，骗他，“宝贝，让我摸摸。”

“唔...别被人看见了。”季琛闪着身子想躲，但晕劲还没过去，他一动就想吐，猝不及防地倒进了李泽承怀里。

摩天轮有面对面的两边座椅，四周都是玻璃，他们侧着身子坐在同一排。

季琛被李泽承抱孩子一样提了起来。

李泽承张开膝盖，往后坐了坐，又把季琛按在他两腿中间坐下了。

座椅不算很宽，季琛绷紧了屁股才能勉勉强强不往下滑。

他有些坐不住，哼哼唧唧地扒李泽承紧缚着他的手，“干嘛呀，这样坐着不舒服。”

李泽承想这一刻想了一个星期了，哪会这么容易就放过他，抱紧了季琛的腰又往上提提，“二十分钟，够琛琛高潮几次？”

还没等季琛反应过来这句话什么意思，一种温热的手就钻进了他上衣里，顺着腹部往上点火，若即若离地跟他的敏感皮肤缠绵。

“宝贝，往上抬一抬。”也不知道李泽承给他灌了什么迷魂汤，季琛还没顾得上生气，屁股倒是先抬起来了。

李泽承一把从后面将季琛的裤子扒了下来，露出胖胖的肉蚌，前面的裤子还好好地挂在腰上。

箱子里没有灯，就是方便晚上的游人在摩天轮顶俯瞰夜景。

自然，也方便一些不怀好意的坏人。

车厢只升起了几米，脚下的人群还清晰可见，旋转木马离摩天轮很近，五彩斑斓的木马闪着粉橙色的光，从外面照进来，暧昧在季琛浑圆的臀瓣上，像一颗夜中粉桃，淫靡，色情。

留给李泽承的时间不多，每一分每一秒都要抓紧，捻着乳头的手指往上巡游，钻进了季琛吐息的口里。

舌头被碾压被搅动被揉捏，又痛又痒，腮帮一酸，迫不及待地泌出不少涎液，把两指湿了个透。

“别，都是人...”季琛羞得不停往后拱屁股，企图把自己藏起来，可这样更加方便了李泽承使坏。

满是口水的手指试探着摸上季琛紧闭的肉唇。

那里早就湿软发烫，轻轻一贴，手指就滑进了小口里，李泽承的刚刚根本就是多此一举。

“婊子，你早就兴奋了。”抽出黏腻的手指，反手一摸，全揩在了季琛暗粉臀瓣上，在模糊不清的靡靡夜色里细碎地闪着光。

隐秘的情绪被人拆穿，季琛也装不下去什么逼良为娼的戏码了，他早在坐进了摩天轮的时候就猜到这一幕，只是没想到李泽承真这么干了。

庆幸李泽承看不见他渴欲的表情，他索性双腿一软，扶着两边座椅，塌在李泽承大腿上，抬起屁股摇了摇，邀人进来，“快点，没多少时间。”

李泽承拉开裤链，内裤往下扒了扒，早就硬得发疼的昂扬一下弹跳出来，拍在季琛水当当的阴唇上。

没做任何缓冲，当着朦胧灯影，熙攘人群，掐着季琛屁股，粗长阴茎直直挺进了季琛流水的淫穴里。

分不清是眩晕还是快感，逼得季琛站也站不稳，配合着李泽承的动作一下子钉在了身后的肉棒上。

“啊，哥哥！太深了！”

车厢里的温度节节攀升，燥热的空气高温不下，快感把身上每一根汗毛都烫起来，季琛扣紧了椅子，爽得整个人都在抖。

“骚狗狗，小声点，想被前面的人听到吗？”李泽承脱了外套，盖在两人交合的下体，环抱着季琛柔韧的腰，开始上下颠动起来。

“唔...”季琛被撞脱了力，往后仰躺在李泽承怀里。

前面摩天轮里坐着两个小姑娘，应该也是第一次做摩天轮，兴奋得在里面左看右看，季琛只能庆幸这个摩天轮不是全玻璃的。

他撅着屁股心虚地往里面坐了些，阴茎破开紧热的甬道，上翘的龟头重重撞在了宫口上，李泽承趁此机会绷紧了腰腹扭动着，硬挺的阴茎深陷在穴腔里研磨剐蹭。

春潮涌动，堵在腹腔里酝酿，汹涌汲汲，却被巨大的冠头堵住了，只有少量的淫水在抽插间被肉棒带出来，打湿了季琛丰腴饱满的臀瓣。

季琛在被身后人赋予的快感里游弋逡巡，整个人被轻轻抛起又重重落下，皮肉混水相撞的啪啪声在密闭空间里充斥着每一寸空气，稠厚如糖浆，甜腥气扑鼻。

摩天轮升到了顶端，百米高空带来的失重感让季琛害怕得战栗，车厢又因为两人的动作不免有些轻晃，他连忙松手往后反吊着李泽承的脖颈，结结巴巴地哭吟，“哥哥...慢点嗯嗯...高...掉下去...”

季琛的投怀送抱让李泽承兴致高涨，眼镜上层层薄雾让他看不清怀里的淫物，只能侧头找到他热气腾腾的耳垂一口吃了进去，软糕一般嚼在嘴里，“宝贝乖，不怕，哥哥慢点。”

季琛高兴得不停邀功取宠，坐在李泽承阴茎上打着圈地扭，将因害怕而锁得死紧的淫肉搅开，舒服得半阖着眼睛呻吟。

李泽承却说谎了，他一面按着季琛的小腹，让阴茎深深戳在宫口上，一面掐着季琛脖子，开始剧烈的冲刺，一下又一下，深埋在季琛热融融的腹腔里，狠劲操奸着。

“啊！呜呜...停下...快...停...害怕...哥...要死的...”

心脏狂跳，下一秒就要从嘴里冲出来，季琛怕得浑身发冷汗，又被快感带来的热流浇灭，眼泪蓄积，汪在半眯的双目里。

李泽承爱得发疼，怜得入魔，掐着脖子的大手不受控制地收得越来越紧，看着季琛越来越深红的脸颊，因为缺氧而上翻的白眼，他兴奋得发尖颤抖，吐出耳垂，吻上了季琛艳红潮湿的唇。

气管里的空气被挤出，肺腔滚烫酸痛，就连仅存的氧气也被李泽承的深吻夺走，口腔里的空气被撷取殆尽，两腮深凹下去，季琛的尖叫被堵在了胸腔里。

窒息让快感翻倍，缺氧使大脑供血不足，血液全流到了下身，眼部神经也不再工作，双眼大睁，却只看得见模糊一片。

窗外的红色霓虹被情欲揉开，浇湿，晕成粉糊一片，盖满了季琛的视线，缺氧让他晕厥，也让他看到了粉色天空里无数碎钻一般的熠熠星光，瞬息间炸开一片，连成银色星幕，把他从头到脚都融化了。

季琛精神都恍惚了，迷糊着去抓眼前的星星，看它们一个接一个地熄灭，难过得不行，夹紧了刚刚才高潮过的穴道，换来的却是李泽承毫不留情的撞击，他在高潮余韵里意乱情迷。

一点点吻他哆嗦的脸肉，李泽承终于放开钳住他脖颈的手，后知后觉自己的蛮力，心疼地给他揉搓着，动作却一点也不客气，囊袋一下一下砸在红肿外翻的穴肉上，稀白的淫水从两人交合的地方稀稀拉拉滴答在脚边，李泽承无意识地挪了挪足尖，水滴就化在了脚下。

“星星...星星没有了...”季琛眼红耳热，鼻翼因为渴求来之不易的空气而翕合张敛着，吐着舌头喘息，涎液从嘴角滑到了李泽承手指间。

没心思去想季琛说的星星是什么，李泽承抱着他的星星，弄湿他的星星，亲吻他的星星，梦呓一般安慰他，“那哥哥给你种星星，别哭。”

季琛咯咯笑，舔上李泽承因为干渴上下滚动的喉结，“好。”


End file.
